pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sablier (Chapter)
Sablier is the 36th chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis Elliot attacks Oz asking him why he's in Sablier and Oz only responds by telling him that was a close call and asks why he's attacking him. Elliot tells him to shut up and that they weren't friends. Elliot notices Gilbert and the later tells him to put his sword away. Leo hits Elliot for letting his temper get the best of him and greets Oz and his friends. Leo reprimands Elliot and tells him that they shouldn't make a mess here. Gilbert notices that Alice is acting oddly and asks her what's wrong but she simply tells him it's nothing. Oz and company arrive at the The House of Fianna, The White Angel and Elliot explains it's a facility that was built by the Nightrays to care for children who ha lost their parents to illegal contracts and contractors. An elderly woman named Mrs. Finn appears and welcome Elliot telling him she would have sent someone if she knew he was coming. Elliot brushes it off as not necessary and explains he came to Sablier at his father's summons but he had no intention of staying for very long. Gilbert is surprised that Duke Nightray is in Sablier before two children run past him. They call Oz the 'pretty blonde onii-chan' and Mrs. Finn asks them if they know each other. Oz is about to give his full name but Elliot stops him along with calling him shorty. Oz takes offense to this and the two argue while Elliot reminds Oz that the House of Fianna is run by the Nightray Family and that dropping the name Vessalius would only cause trouble. Oz asks if Elliot was worried about him and Elliot only tells him he didn't want him to make trouble for him but Oz continues by asking if Elliot did believe he was Oz Vessalius. Elliot tells Oz he wanted to ask him something and Oz says the same. Oz tells him he wanted to thank him since last time they departed awkwardly and he was happy to see him again. Elliot only looks in shock and asks Leo what was wrong with Oz since he was acting differently. Leo tells him that Oz had become attached to him and during the two's bickering Oz notices Philippe. He asks if Philippe is also in the care of the House of Fianna to which Leo affirms. Oz apologizes to Philippe about not being able to bring his father back but Philippe is confused and tells him that just yesterday he had gotten a letter from his father. Leo tells Philippe that they needed to discuss something so they both leave Elliot, Oz and the others alone. Oz asks what that was about since Philippe's father had died as an Illegal Contractor. Elliot explains that no matter how many times they told Philippe that he would just smile and say he received another letter from his father. While Leo and Philippe are walking Philippe apologizes for not telling Leo that he did steal Oz's wallet before and kicks James for making Philippe do it. While Leo explains to James and Philippe that everyone in the House of Fianna is friends and family Oz and Elliot are going over the Grim incident. Elliot asks Oz if Philippe ever mentioned the "Head-Hunter" to him and Gilbert interrupts telling Elliot that Oz had nothing to do with it. Elliot tells them that since they didn't know anything about it he had no other need for them and told them to get lost. Gilbert gets ready to deal with Elliot for pushing Oz but Elliot reminds him that he left the Nightray house without a valet and even goes to call himself a servant of the Vessalius dukedom. He asks Gilbert how much lower he had to make Elliot feel before he was satisfied which surprised Gilbert. Elliot tells them to never show their face to him again and that if he had known Oz was a Vessalius back then he wouldn't have saved him. Oz denies this and tells him that no matter what his name was he still would've saved him before being kicked out. Gilbert, Oz and Alice decide to continue looking for Alice's memories. Leo asks Elliot where Oz and his friends were and if he had scared them away. Elliot tells him he did and Leo remarks on how he wanted to know why the three were in Sablier. Elliot brushes it off that they were probably just on their way to Pandora but two orphans deny this. They tell them that Oz wanted to go to the very bottom of the hole. Leo asks Elliot if that was rather dangerous and Elliot doesn't respond. Gilbert asks Oz if he was going to make a face at Pandora but Oz tells him he'll go afterwards and that the kids they just met told him something amusing. He said that they told him you couldn't go the bottom of the hole because you wouldn't come back as it was connected to the Abyss. Oz tells them he had brushed it off at first calling it a cheap threat but if there was poison gas then they'd have to release Alice's powers to get them out of there. Alice mentions that there are people to which Oz replies that there are none until suddenly the scenery of buildings and people appear. Gilbert asks if this was the Sablier from 100 years prior and Alice explains that it's an illusion shown to them by the Abyss due to the Tragedy and that the farther they descend the power of the Abyss gets stronger and stronger. Alices tells them that hear heart aches from the nostalgia and tells Oz that he's right and that her memories may reside there. Oz remarks on how the place was familiar but he was scared while Alice asks where Jack is. She hears his voice call to her with his arms open and one of her memories appear while she runs towards him. Oz and Gilbert realize Alice has disappeared and the later tells Oz that it isn't good to be separated here but a memory appears and he leaves too. Oz stands alone calling to both Gil and Alice before he is suddenly taken to a scene of the Tragedy of Sablier. Oz walks through the hallways and hears the sound of a music box playing. He reaches the end of a hallway with Glen Baskerville facing a Door to the Abyss asking if Jack was there. Characters in order of appearance *Orphan I *Orphan II *James *Vincent Nightray* *Bernard Nightray* *Jack Vessalius* *Glen Baskerville* }} Terms Trivia Navigation Category:Manga